Accidental Swap
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: An incident happens after the gang defeated Ultimecia. When they wake up, Squall and Seifer find themselves facing a new challenge. How do you cope with being in the other persons' shoes? Literally? For Squall and Seifer, this is going to be one surefire way to insanity. SeiferxSquall


**DISCLAIMER:** Nothing except for this plot belongs to me.. anything else belongs to Square Enix.

**PAIRINGS:** SquallxSeifer (eventually) SquallxRinoa (For now)

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (boy love with the pairing Squall and Seifer) with language, This time they should be in character.

**SUMMARY: **An incident happens after the gang defeated Ultimecia. When they wake up, Squall and Seifer find themselves facing a new challenge. How do you cope with being in the other persons' shoes? Literally? For Squall and Seifer, this is going to be one surefire way to insanity.

**Author's Notes:** Okay.. I've had this idea for over a year and just finally figured out how to start it.. I'm happy, though, because I'd been wanting to start this one. I hope this chapter is good.. Please read and review. I thought this title went with the story quite well. It does go with what it's about.

I just had to start out with this so it would make more sense as to how it happened.

* * *

**Accidental Swap**

**Prologue**

"Fuck you, bitch," a blond snarled, lowering his blade after dealing the final blow to the woman who had made him turn against his friends. The one who had controlled him. He stared down at her, his face that of anger. He hated this woman. She had used him for her own selfish pleasures, to kill all of his friends. He stood, arms crossed over his chest.

She glared up at him, coughing slightly, blood seeping out of her mouth. "Fool. You are to serve me!"

"Not anymore," he snapped out, glaring down on her, his face was one of disgust. "You used me. I am no longer yours."

"Useless, Knight," Ultimecia said, her limbs had lost and she knew it, too. Her knight had turned against her.

Seifer couldn't believe he let this woman control him. He was disgusted with himself. How had he sunk so low? How had it come to that? He hated what he had done, and hated what she made him do. He didn't know why he let her use him like she did. He was normally stronger than this. He didn't know what made him do it. He looked at her, feeling no remorse or regret for what he was doing to her, just feeling anger and rage.

"You will do as I say.."

Seifer laughed in her face, hard, mocking. "You don't control me anymore, bitch. It's over and done with now. I will never belong to you."

She hissed at him, more blood coming out of her mouth with the effort. "All SeeDs shall die. My Knight, you will do the work for me," she commanded of him, though she was really in no position to do so.

"Never," was his answer, sneering down at her useless figure. "I don't work for you anymore, and I never will again."

This just made her angrier. She glared at him, as if that would change the tall mans' mind. "Useless Knight! You will obey me!"

"You're really in not damned position to be giving me orders," he pointed out with a cruel smirk to her.

He would never work for this bitch again. He had done it once, but he will be damned if he would let this bitch make him do her fucking dirty work. He saw her coughing up more blood, and he couldn't help but feel satisfied because he was the one who had done it.

"Worthless fool!" Ultimecia snapped out, knowing he was right.

"Oh, give it up," Seifer rolled his green eyes. "You lost. It's over now."

"No!" she spat, unwilling to admit defeat, especially from the one she called her Knight. "It won't be over until all Seed is gone."

"Well," Seifer started, looking coldly at her from heated green eyes. "You're gonna be doing that alone. I am no longer yours to serve." He knew how strong the other fighters were, they would never let this fucking bitch win against them. They would always defeat her. He would never join her again. He would never fight beside her again. If anything, he'd fight by their side.

"How dare you defy me!" the woman screeched in outrage. "Oh.. you will fight beside me.. one way or another, my Knight."

The tall blond hissed at her, eyes hard. "I'd like to see that day, you bitch!" His hard eyes glared down at the pitiful excuse of a Sorceress, a Sorceress he once served, who had ripped his mind from him.

Suddenly, much to the Ex-Knights' surprise, she smirked at him, a cruel, evil smirk a smirk that Seifer himself had used when he fought against Squall and his friends. He knew that smirk all too well, nothing good ever came from it. How could she be smirking? Here she was, dying, lying there in defeat, but had the audacity to fucking smirk at him? He would not let her use him again. He was done with her games. All she fucking did was give him orders to do her biding, and call him names when he failed her.

She made him feel worthless when he was working for her, always saying shit that got to him, forcing him into thing against his will, and he always found himself not being able to fight off the power of the Sorceress. He did her work before, but now he was done. She was on her own without a Knight to fight for her. She was always too powerful for him, that's why he had controlled her. But, she had been weakened, and so he found himself able to break the power she had over him. It felt great to be free from her.

She laughed at him. "Oh, I know you will. You're my Knight after all. A Knight Always obeys his Sorceress."

"I am not your fucking Knight," the green eyed blond snapped at her, feeling his anger rise. "You're on your own." He turned his back to her, sighing, shaking his head. He was done with her and was just ready to get back. Get the hell out of there and back to his own time. Time Compression was soon closing and he needed to get out of there.

She snarled slightly. "How dare you talk to me that way!"

"Fuck off you stupid bitch. I'm done with you. I hope you die and rot in hell for all I give a shit." Seifer had paused to say, then started heading out of there.

"Oh.." she whispered to herself. "This won't be the last you see of me... pitiful Knight.." She waved her her hands at him in a gesture, but he didn't see anything as his back was turned and he was walking on, not sparing that bitch anymore of his time. She wasn't worth it. The was the last thing that was said before she fell into unconsciousness, the last thing she saw was Seifer's back, walking away from her, disappearing from her sight.

XxxX

**Author's Notes:** Yes! I finally have the first chapter done! I feel so accomplished.. This idea had been sitting there for a long time, and now I finally got it started.. Anyway, I hope it's not bad.. Please review!

Also, I was gonna wait to post this, but I figured I'd go ahead and post it and see what you all think of it so far. And feel free to offer any suggestions if you'd like.


End file.
